Rodeo
by spikebuffyfan
Summary: Set after As You Were. After Buffy dumps him, Spike goes and joins the rodeo. will be SB or will it? please rr
1. Chapter 1

The Rodeo

  


Summery: Set after As You Were. After Buffy dumps him, Spike goes and joins the rodeo.

  


Feedback: Yes please.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any one from Buffy. Joss does. If I did own it Riley would have been killed in the most painful way possible.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


She didn't know why Anya and Xander selected her to do it, but here she was, at the door of his crypt. *Might as well get it over with*she thought and walked in. But when she entered she didn't see him so she started yelling.

  


"SPIKE!"she screamed. 

"Woah. Easy there slayer."Clem said. 

"Sorry Clem. I was just looking for Spike. Do you know where he is?"Buffy asked him.

"Sorry but he left."Clem said.

"Do you know where he went? Anya wanted me to invite him to the wedding."she said.

"He went to San Antonio."he said.

"Why would he do that?"she asked.

"After you dumped him he said he didn't want to stay anywhere close to Sunnydale so he when to San Antonio and he ....."

"He what?"

"Joined the rodeo."

"HE WHAT?!"

"I'm supposed to go visit him and watch in a few days."

"Do you have any extra tickets?"

"No and he told me not to let you come."

"Well give me the ticket he gave you and you won't get slayed."

"Ok."he said and hands her the ticket and backstage pass."When you get backstage ask for Blond Devil and they'll take you to him."he added.

"Ok thanks. Bye Clem."with that Buffy left the crypt to catch a plane to San Antonio.

  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Rodeo

  


By: spikebuffyfan

  


Disclaimer and all are on the first chapter.

  


A/N: Sorry for no updates in a while. My cousin gave me one of her fan fics to work on so I've been busy on that and I took a vacation for a little while. But I'm back and here is a brand-new chapter and for not updating in a while this one will be longer.

  


Chapter 2

In San Antonio

'Now just to figure out where he is.'Buffy thought. She had just checked into a hotel in San Antonio, and even though she wasn't a very good driver, she got a rental car and was now looking for the rodeo.

'There is someone. Maybe they know where the place is.'she thought.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know where the Skywalker Rodeo is?"she asked a man.

"Yeah down that road there and take a left. Ya will see it on the right."He said in a thick southern accent.

"Thank you."

  


'Man this place is huge.'she thought,'now just to find him.'

"Excuse me miss but can I see your back stage pass."A man asked her.

"Sure. Um do you know where I can find one of your stars. He normally goes by Spike or William. I don't know what he goes by here."Buffy asked him.

"Yeah. I'll tell him. Who should I say is lookin for him?"he asked.

"Just tell him an old friend."She answered.

  


"Hey Will"

"Yeah Tom."Spike answered putting on his cowboy boots.

"There's someone out there lookin for ya."Tom said.

"OK I'll go see em once I get done."he said.

  


Back in Sunnydale

"So Buffy decided to go to San Antonio?"Xander asked flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah she told me that when she went to invite Spike to the wedding, Clem said he wasn't there. He said Spike joined a rodeo."Willow said.

"So we can take him of the guest list?"Xander asked hopefully.

"I don't know."Willow answered.

"Hey guys."a voice said.

Then Xander looked at the entrance to the shop and knew exactly where the voice came from.

"Cordy?"

  


Back in SA

  


'Probably another annoying chit lookin for an autograph.'Spike thought walking down the small hallway to find out who wanted to see him. What he found when he got there shocked him.

"What do you want"he asked angrily.

"I was looking for you"Buffy said as calm as she could.

"How did you find out where I was?"he asked

"I went to your crypt cuz Anya wanted me to invite you to the wedding but you weren't there and Clem told me."she answered.

"He wasn't supposed to."

"I know."

"Well send em my best cuz I'm not comin."

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I am not going."

  


TBC

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
